Don't let me down
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Dick get's seriously injured on a mission will his new found family be there for him? Crashing, hit a wall Right now I need a miracle Hurry up now, I need a miracle Stranded, reaching out I call your name but you're not around I say your name but you're not around I need you, I need you, I need you right now Yeah, I need you right now So don't let me, don't let me, don't let


Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to stir as I realize it's just Kor and I relax,knowing I'm safe. They've been up with me,I've been running a hell of a fever and they're worried. I'm laying on my stomach,the wound that runs from my side to my back hurts too much for me to be laying on my back or side,which sucks. "Easy Dick,it's just me babe,I need to see where your temp is at,your still much too warm"she murmurs softly as I let her help me roll over,albeit painfully,onto my back,as I take in a harsh breath. "OK Kor,what time is it"I murmur as I let her card a hand through my hair,checking my fever. "It's pretty late babe,it's about 3,I got your temperature last about 12,it feels like it's gone up to me"she murmurs as I see her grab the thermometer off of the night stand,then she presses it against my temple,moving an errant peice of hair out of the way. We sit in scilence for a few minutes then it beeps and she looks at the screen,it's not good I can tell that much.

"Shit babe, it's gone up Dick, your at 104,that's not good, I think I need to get you in the tub,cool you down,then change your bandages"she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead. "OK Kor,I trust you, do you think it might be time to go to an ER"I ask softly,I don't really want to go,but I understand if I have to go,it's starting to look like this infection is more than the 4 of us can handle. "We'll have to see babe,if it's not down in the next hour then we'll consider going,it might be for the best"she murmurs squeezing my hand as she gets up off the bed. "OK"I murmur softly,tiredly,kinda out of it,hurting. I hear her go to the bathroom,to start the bath water,and I try to focus on my breathing,trying to ignore the pain,like he taught me to do. Before I know it she's ready for me,she comes back and helps me get up on unsteady feet. I let her guide me to the bathroom and I let her take my shirt off,she takes off my sweats,leaving me in just my boxers. She helps me into the tub,the water is freezing,I know it's probably luke warm,but with my fever it feels freezing.

I start to tremble as I let her help me lay back,being mindful to keep my head above water. I let her wash me down,then I let her pat the gauze with the wet cloth,to loosen it,and she does. It comes off easily and when it does it reveals the nasty wound on my side. It's red and inflamed,it has pus coming out of it,it runs from my hip,across my side,and down my lower back,to about my waist band. A bad guy got me good and stabbed me,carved into me,I've luckily avoided internal injury but it's still bad. I take in a breath as I feel her clean it,damn it,that hurts like hell,oh god,I feel tears staining my eyes. "I know babe I know,we need to get you to a doctor,this is bad,we can't take care of this on our own anymore,we need to get you on antibiotics"she murmurs as I let her help me sit up,so we can get me out of the tub.

"OK, I think your right,we'll make it work,if anything I can say I'm a cop and that I got hurt by a suspect or something"I murmur as I let her help me out,once she does she dries me off,then rebandages my wound,then helps me get into new clothes. I then let her guide me to the bed,where she helps me sit down,so she can get my shoes on.I let her get my shoes on,then she packs me a bag,with a change of clothes and some things she thinks I may need,being on the run it's not much,but I'll take what little I can. Then she goes over to the door connecting our two rooms,and she opens it going inside,I'm sure letting Rachel and Gar know she's taking me to the ER,and that we'll be back as soon as we can,and to not leave the hotel in the mean time. Then she comes back for me and it's time to go. I let her help me get up,then she swings the bag onto her shoulder,and after making sure she has the key,we head out. I let her guide me down the stairs,I'm way too weak to navigate it myself right now,then she gets me out to the car. I let her open the door then she lowers me onto the front seat,making sure I'm comfortable,then she fastens my seat-belt. It's going to be a long drive,the nearest ER is 20 minutes out at least,so it'll be misery with the amount of pain I'm in. "Hang in there alright,we'll be there soon babe"she murmurs kissing me on the cheek before getting into the drivers side. Then we take off as I lay my heated cheek against the cool window,and I find myself drifting off into a restless sleep,the last thoughts on my mind being of worry,worry about whether or not I'll be ok,if they're going to be safe,how bad this infection really is,and if we're going to get caught,and what that fall out will be if that happens.


End file.
